In order to reduce the risk of serious bodily injury and product damage and loss during loading and unloading of a parked vehicle, it is important that the vehicle be securely held in place against the loading dock. Heretofore securement of such parked vehicle has commonly been by way of blocks which are wedged against the front of the rear wheels. In other instances cables and hooks or chains have been employed which engage a portion of the rear of the vehicle and a stanchion or cleat provided on or adjacent to the loading dock. Also, locking devices have been utilized which require a source of electrical and/or hydraulic power to effect operation of the device.
With regard to the use of blocks, they are ineffective where the roadway adjacent the loading dock is slippery because of rain, snow or ice. Furthermore, they frequently become lost or stolen and can accidently be moved out of a wedged position.
Where cables and chains are employed, it requires careful manual manipulation when attaching to or detaching from the vehicle and loading dock and as a result in many instances such cables and chains are ignored completely.
In devices requiring electro-hydraulic power sources, such devices are oftentimes expensive to install requiring substantial structural modifications to the dock. Furthermore, such devices are costly to manufacture and frequently are susceptible to malfunction.